Crossover: Let's go to Hogwarts
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Too lazy to make a crossover... The Lab Rats, Big Four, Legend of Korra along with some OCs, go to the magical world of Hogwarts. Summary sucks. (Story suggested by my friend.) Has multiple pairings.


**Chapter 1: Portals and Vortex**

_**This is a Lab Rats 2012, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon, Brave, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Legend of Korra and Harry Potter Crossover! (Too lazy to make a crossover)**_

_**This story was a suggestion of my BFF, Chris**_

_**Has Bolin x Opal, Adam Davnport x Sakura(OC), Bree x Chase, Leo x Janelle, Merida x Hiccup, Ginny x Harry, Hermione x Ron, Tracy(OC/Me) x Rodrick, Greg x Holly, Chris (my BFF) x Draco, Rapunzel x Flynn/Jack frost (you decide) , etc…**_

* * *

**Another scorching hot day in the Davenport mansion…**

Donald Davenport and Tasha had gone away for a 'honey-moon trip' in Hawaii, leaving the Bionics at home.

"Man! I am so bored!" Leo groaned.

"Me too! I wish we have something to do!" Adam groaned as well.

"I say we all just go hang by the mall or get an ice cream!" Bree said as Chase agreed.

"Boring! I say we go on a trip!" their neighbor, Sakura, and their friend, Marcus (she knows they are Bionics and Marcus is not dead!) suggested as she took out a remote and pushed a button.

At that moment, a portal opened and sucked them in.

* * *

**BAMN!**

"Where are we?" Chase woke up.

2 young teenagers, about 16 years old, came out. One of them had shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes. The other one wears a cap and glasses, she has silver blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo!" the first girl apologized.

"Who are you?!" Leo asked.

"My friends. The brunette is Tracy Tune, the cap one is the Goddess of the Underworld, Chris." Sakura replied.

"WHAT?!" Leo and Chase yelled.

"We have an interesting and fun quest for you, wanna hear it?" Chris asked.

"Sure!" Sakura nodded.

"But first…JACK BLACK DO THE THING!" Chris yelled at a skeleton figure as he hit another button, which caused a vortex to open up.

A few more people fell down and groaned.

"You have GOT to stop doing that! IT'S THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK!" A frosty headed boy rubbed his head.

"Fifth?" Tracy raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"He owed me 5 bucks!" Chris shrugged.

"Toothless where are we?" An 18 year old handsome young man rubbed his eyes as his Night Fury wondered the same.

"MAH HEAD!" A Scottish girl with curly red hair groaned.

"Who are you people! Do you want to cut my hair?" A blonde girl questioned as she raised her pan.

A few more people fell down, a duck-tailed hairstyle boy(Bolin), a pixie cut girl (Opal), a girl with a bun (Jinora), and a messy haired boy (Kai). A 19 year old messy haired boy (Rodrick), a scrawny boy (Greg), a blonde girl (Holly) and a chubby boy (Rowley)

"You brought Rodrick Heffley?" Tracy asked.

"I know you have a crush on him!" Chris added as Tracy hit her friend in the arm.

"Oh shut it!" Tracy denied.

"I knew chicks dig bad boys!" Rodrick smirked as Greg handed him a dollar.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Chris, and that there is Tracy…You are all here today to join us on a trip to…HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY!" Chris grinned.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Adam cheered.

"what is a Hogwarts?" Adam asked as everyone fell.

"REALLY DUDE?! REALLY?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Rules are simple, we'll have to start from year 1 to year 7! Simple!" Chris stated.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Just play along! It'll be fun! You're physically out of your mental body! Except you Jack Frost, you're dead to me! It's like you never left!" Chris glared at Jack.

"When do we begin?" Leo asked.

"NOW!" Chris grinned as a vortex opened as everyone got sucked in.

"PS, You will be spending 3 years before the school year 1 begins! Most of you will be put into your original family members." Chris said.

"Why 3?" Bolin asked.

"To get along better with the characters! I'm stuck living next door with Harry Potter. Since I'm the scarred one" Tracy explained as she pointed to a small scar on her cheek.

"I CALL DIBS ON DRACO MALFOY!" Chris raised her hand.

"How come you get Draco?" Sakura asked.

"She likes him." Jack Frost added.

"See you all in 3 years! Sayonara!" Chris smirked as everything flashed white

* * *

**Next up is Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

**Tracy: Sorry for the terrible start, but I hope I can get some reviews before Chris here lets me write the next one!**

**Chris: Review please if you wanna read this story!**

**Sakura: By the way, do you think you can come up with which Lab Rats character goes to which house? Marcus is obviously Slytherin…**

**Marcus: I heard that!**

**All: make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
